harpfandomcom-20200222-history
Eireann by Fisher Harps
The Éireann is a lever harp manufactured by Canadian harp maker Fisher Harps. His harps have been modeled after Irish harps, and are designed to facilitate the playing of traditional music in particular, as well as provide the discriminating player with an instrument of un-excelled craftsmanship, tone and playability in general. See showroom or website for pricing. Product Design & Accessories According to Fisher Harps' website: "As a rule, most popular traditional harps in Ireland are about 48" or less in height and are fairly lightweight to facilitate transport. They have medium-light string tension and a unique 'even' string spacing that enhances the playing of traditional music, the dance tunes of which can be quite fast and intricately ornamented. "My harps feature the use of Savarez 'carbon' strings and Camac precision levers, and my hand-rubbed, waterborne lacquer finish is second to none in durability and silky smoothness. "Adequate tone and volume are always a concern on smaller harps, and I've developed these models to produce a tone that is sparkly clear in the treble and warm & bass-y in the lower registers, with adequate volume overall enabling the harp to be heard. The lighter-tensioned 'carbon' strings are easy on the fingers to play, the round back is comfortable to hold, and the weight is kept to a minimum through the elimination of superfluous structural and cosmetic elements" * 'Package Deal' includes a soft carrying case, complete spare set of strings, tuning key, tool kit and owner's manual. * 34 strings: C2-A6 (2 octaves below middle 'C' up to 2 octaves plus 4 notes above middle 'C') * Medium-light tension 'carbon' strings (Savarez Alliance KF) with 8 steel-core bass wires. * Traditional "even' string spacing (approx. 4" between octaves) * Camac levers standard * 4 year limited warranty, fully detailed in the Owner's Manual. * Height at the top of the forepillar: 48”/122cm. Height at the shoulder (neck knob): 43"/109cm * Depth: 29"/74cm. Soundboard width at bottom: 14.5"/37cm * Weight: 17-21 lbs/7.7-8.0 kg. Depending on wood used. String Chart Do you have a string chart for your harp? Add it here to help other harp players order their strings! * If you have a .jpg of the string chart, add it to the photo gallery above. * If you have a .pdf of the string chart, upload it to the wiki's , and then message Harp Wiki! Here's an example of a completed string chart: String chart for the Harpsicle by Rees Harps Inc. Reviews by Owners Do you own this harp? Let us know what you think about it. If you'd like, also leave a twitter handle or website url for prospective buyers to contact you with questions. Harp Wiki recommends that you do not leave email addresses in this space, as that will invite spam to your email account. Click Here for a list of questions to answer to help you write your review. This harp is owned by: * @harpdood * @AilieRobertson Watch & Listen This product needs MORE videos or MP3s! Can you help contribute? Also, be sure to list any known recorded artists playing this instrument and leave a link to purchase the CD in case a buyer is interested in purchasing a CD to hear the harp being played. Photo Gallery CTA-add-content-sq.jpg Awards & Recognition This product needs more information! Can you help contribute?Category:Harp Profile Category:Lever Harp Category:Fisher Harps Category:Folk Harp